


a two player game

by spacemagic



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Atton is dead, Everyone is Dead, She broke apart after everyone died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemagic/pseuds/spacemagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much was known about #66. She'd erased her name along with all traces personal records when she'd blown up the planet which held the Republic's military archives - officially, she was #DN-66, unofficially: 'the exile'. They'd known she had fought on Malachor V - twice. They'd also known she was missing for several years before she pulled the whole pseudo-sith-lord act. Most people who had done either of those things were dead - or should be dead.</p>
<p>He'd mostly used that absence of information to construct his own version of events. A version which was utterly fictitious and had absolutely no basis in reality.</p>
<p>He preferred it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a two player game

He'd been at the Citadel Outpost six weeks before he monitored #66 for the first time. It was enough to get used to the isolation, the quiet shuffle of forms. No one here talked, but he preferred it that way.  
  
Inmate #DN-66.

No unusual activity.

Signed. Dated. He clicked his pen. His partner never batted an eye at his screen readings, but he always flinched whenever he did that.    
  
'Y'know, it's hard to imagine someone that evil.'  
  
She didn't look evil. She didn't look like anything.  
  
The other ignored the comment in favour of sipping his coffee. Hot, black and bitter. 'You must be new, here, huh?'  
  
'How'd you know?'  
  
The other didn't meet his gaze. Never took an eye off the security recording. 'Figures.'  
  
The grainy holo showed a woman curled up in the corner of a 6x8 cell. She looked small, almost shrunken in her clothing. Not evil.  
  
'We should have just killed her,' he found himself saying, almost nonchalantly.  
  
His partner twitched. 'Jedi don't kill prisoners. The council wouldn't allow it under any circumstance.' His recital of protocol wasn't at all convincing, and probably wasn't meant to be.  
   
He looked at the holorecording again. Inside of his head #66 had glowing eyes, or a glowing mask, or something clownish that'd satisfy his imagination. She'd speak with lighting and a shallow clevage window. She'd brought down planets, crushed whole star systems, and left nothing. Destroyer of the Republic and cover star of Villains Weekly.  
  
Instead, she was empty.  
  
It pissed him off.  
  
'Her lips are moving. What's she saying?'  
  
His partner ignored him.  
  
'Hey - I'm talking to you.'  
  
'Does it matter?'  
  
He blinked. Of course it did. 'Turn on the sound.'  
  
To his surprise, his partner did.

Static. Then a click.

A quiet voice crackled over the comm. It was hers, and it softer than he had ever thought:  
  
_'... switch the face of the +1/-1 card, the totals are nine-ten. Switch the face of the +2/-2 card, the total is eight-eleven. Switch... '_

His partner switched off the sound. They were both silent for a moment.

Not much was known about #66. She'd erased her name along with all traces personal records when she'd blown up the planet which held the Republic's military archives - officially, she was #DN-66, unofficially: 'the exile'. They'd known she had fought on Malachor V - twice. They'd also known she was missing for several years before she pulled the whole pseudo-sith-lord act. Most people who had done either of those things were dead - or should be dead.

He'd mostly used that absence of information to construct his own version of events. A version which was utterly fictitious and had absolutely no basis in reality.  
  
He preferred it.  
  
'It's pazaak,' his partner said, in response to his silence. 'It's always pazaak.'  
  
'Yeah, I know, of course it's pazaak.' That wasn't what was bothering him. 'Pazaak's a two player game.'  
  
His partner shrugged, again. It didn't matter to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished KOTOR: II and all of my companions - all of them - died in my playthrough. I suppose it's my own fault for playing dark side.


End file.
